


A Chance To Fly

by asennnaa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ash and Eiji Are The Same Age, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, universe reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennnaa/pseuds/asennnaa
Summary: "...I’m giving you the choice to start over. I’m giving you a chance to fly without having your wings clipped.”in which, after death, Ash and Eiji take the chance to start over and being able to live the lives they wanted to and living it together and this time...they meet again in high school, neither sure if the other remembers. mutual pining, old faces from the past both friendly and otherwise, and tired friends galore...





	A Chance To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymusicalbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/gifts).



> shit summary is shit. 
> 
> ooook so I've had this in my WIPs for a good month and a half and I was requested so I had to. so if anyone's confused, this is somewhat a universe reset/reincarnation fic. there'll be some angst but really it's just these two finally being able to live the way they deserved. with certain obstacles from the past life getting in the way. anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was easier than falling asleep, dying. It was a light feeling, his soul being lifted from his body and flying upwards towards the sky. He’d known for months. He was old, he was tired. He’d lived a long, mostly fulfilling life. Mostly, because it was still so lonely. But it was over now and he was free.

He could see Ash again. He’d waited nearly 70 years for this. Now they could have their forever.

Though when he reached his destination, it was more of a house. A large house, more of a mansion. The door was open just for him.

Was this heaven? He sincerely hoped so. He didn’t miss sight of his reflection in the small pool as he walked the path. He was no longer a 90 year old man, but 19 again. 19, when he’d first come to America.

He practically ran into the house at that point, looking around frantically, a sinking feeling in his chest with each passing second. He wasn’t here.

Was he really not? A tear threatened to fall before…

“Looking for something?”

He spun around to the source of the voice to see Ash, young and beautiful as ever, leaning against the door smirking at him.

Eiji couldn’t even form words as he flung himself into Ash’s arms, which he had opened up just for him.

And then both of them were crying and laughing at the same time. It was too much to take in at once. Almost a century but it was worth it.

“Eiji, I-” Ash tried to say but he was cut off by Eiji pressing his lips to his. There wasn’t much thought to it. He stepped away.

“I know…I know Ash…”

Much wasn’t said after that, they just clung to each other. There was a little bit of crying but mostly them resting in each other’s arms.

That was until Eiji got hungry. Yes, surprise, hunger was a thing in death.

Even more of a surprise, Eiji got himself a small bowl of natto. Ash made a face.

“You still haven’t lost your taste for that nasty shit I see.”

“All these years to get over it and you still haven’t,” Eiji said, sticking his tongue out.

“All these years for you but for me, basically no time has passed. I blink and 20 years go by,” Ash explained, lounging back on the sofa they were seated on. Eiji felt warmth in his cheeks at the sight and turned away.

Too bad Ash caught it, “Like what you see?”

Eiji didn’t answer but that was all Ash needed and he just burst out laughing. It was good to hear, to say the least. The sounds of Ash’s laugh and voice were things that Eiji had longed for all these years.

Another few minutes elapsed before either of them said anything.

“Eiji...you’re not saying much…”

Eiji stopped chewing. There was a lot that he wanted to talk about. Like what happened that day...but he couldn’t bring himself to quite ask. Instead his eyes wandered to each corner of the house, everything seemed in place...except for one bright red door.

All the doors he could see were the same shade of white, except for that one. It just stuck out like a sore thumb and he knew that was intentional. Though whether or not Ash had done that remained the question.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to it.

The aura around Ash changed. It was no longer concerned or jovial as it had been just a few moments ago. It was...darker? Eiji couldn’t really put his finger on it. He was regretting asking.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

Ash just shook his head, “No, it’s fine...it’s just that...I forgot that it was even there…”

Eiji was about to open his mouth but decided against it. It didn’t seem like something Ash wanted to talk about. Even in death, Eiji didn’t want to push Ash into telling him things. If he wanted to, he would. He still wanted to know though…

“Well...it’s sort of complicated what it is really. It’s a choice I guess…”

“A choice?” Eiji cocked his head to the side, trying to understand and ultimately failing to.

Ash huffed, “Well...when people get to heaven. Or whatever you wanna call this place, everyone’s given a choice. Reincarnation or just staying here.”

Eiji blinked, “So reincarnation _is_ real?”

Ash nodded, “Yes and no. It’s complicated.”

Eiji placed his natto onto the table, “We have all the time in the world Ash.”

Ash paused but Eiji remained patient, looking right at him.

“Well let’s just say...I didn’t come here first. I was sort of in limbo…”

Eiji frowned, not quite understanding what that was supposed to mean, “Limbo?”

Ash reached over and scratched his head, “You know, an in-between for Heaven and Hell? I was there and for about a good 7 or so Earth years I was sort of trapped there, watching you…”

It was Eiji’s turn to be uncomfortable, “So you...saw me all those years?”

Ash nodded sadly, “Yeah...I did…”

The air around them seemed to freeze at the implications.

Ash sat up straight then, “Okay I’ll tell you the whole thing…”

* * *

 

_Ash gritted his teeth as the visions continued on. No matter how much he wanted them to, it just wouldn’t end. There was no concept of time with death. He blinked and the years just flew on by. He barely registered that several years had past when he looked at the vision in front of him._

_Eiji…_

_He had changed. His laughter was hollow, his smiles were sad, and his demeanor was melancholy. His eyes though...Ash flinched at the sight of them. They were distant, pained, but still full of warmth  and gentleness._

_Only his Eiji could be so strong._

_It changed at night, when he saw Eiji crying in his sleep and calling out for him. In the morning, he would pretend like his bloodshot eyes were just a symptom of allergies._

_He had to watch Eiji suffer in silence constantly. Sing was trying, everyone was trying._

_“Let me go, Eiji. It’s okay. Please…” he screamed out, but it’s not like Eiji could hear him._

_This was Hell, he was sure of it. He’d rather his soul burn for eternity than have to watch Eiji’s suffering. The suffering that he had inadvertently caused._

_Maybe this is what he deserved…_

_“It doesn’t have to be this way, you know?” a loud, unfamiliar voice broke through the silence._

_Ash turned around and then looked around. Nothing._

_“Who’s there?” Ash called out. He was in his defensive stance. Even if death, he felt as though he couldn’t relax. Perfect, just perfect._

_“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, nothing can hurt you here…”_

_“And where exactly is here? Is this Hell?” Ash questioned, growing more tense._

_The voice laughed. It wasn’t sinister or a cackle. It was as if Ash had really said something funny and he was being laughed at, “Not quite.”_

_“I’m definitely not in Heaven, that’s for sure,” he growled._

_“And what makes you so sure?” the disembodied voice asked._

_“Showing me Eiji’s life. His tears, his pain...how could that be paradise?”_

_The voice took a moment to respond, “You’re not in Heaven or Hell. You were shown all this because I intend to give you a choice.”_

_If he was supposed to relax now, he didn’t. He couldn’t. Damn it, why couldn’t he just rest in peace already?_

_“And what choice would that be? Rising from the dead?”_

_“Careful, boy. I sympathize with you but I won’t tolerate the disrespect.”_

_Ash was about to snort but the voice continued._

_“The choice to start over. With Eiji. With your life.”_

_And relive all of that?_

_“No thanks. I’m not about to relive the nightmare that was my life yet again.”_

_The voice only seemed to sigh. As if it knew that Ash would say that. Well, then, why bother asking that?_

_“Not exactly. To get to the point, I was touched by your devotion to Eiji and his to you. It doesn’t seem right to separate the two of you…”_

_Ash arched a brow, “What do you mean? I want him to live a full life, a safe life. And I’ll wait for him forever.”_

_The voice chuckled, “I know you would. But this isn’t just about him. I’m giving you the choice to start over. I’m giving you a chance to fly without having your wings clipped.”_

_Ash narrowed his eyes. It sounded way too good to be true._

_“Okay, so what’s the catch? You’re not offering this for free. You want something out of this…”_

_Again, the voice just laughed._

_“There is nothing you can give me. What you two have is rare. Your souls are connected, what you may call a soulmate. It is rare that I extend this offer to anyone, but call me sentimental. I want love to succeed.”_

_“But…?” Ash knew something was coming._

_“But a second chance cannot be taken lightly. You mustn’t waste it. Contrary to what you may believe, you still deserve to be happy and loved. Same with him. It won’t be easy. Everything will reset eventually and then you will have your chance. You will remember everything...”_

* * *

 

As Ash told him, Eiji just sat there silently, careful not to say anything. It was all so confusing. He could tell there was a bit of distress on Ash’s face as he recounted the whole thing.

“You did not choose to.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

Ash sighed, not saying anything. His silence answering the question.

“Why?” he asked. The question was so simple. But the answer was anything but…

“I didn’t say no exactly...but I didn’t really want to make that choice...without you…”

That was touching, really it was. Eiji’s eyes softened, reaching out and placing his hand on Ash’s cheek.

“Ash, can I ask you something?”

The nod of his head was immediate and Eiji sat up straight, looked right into his eyes and made sure Ash held his gaze. He’d waited almost 70 years for this answer.

“Was it my letter that...helped you make the decision that day?”

There was a lump in his throat that he had to swallow in order to ask. It wasn’t easy and he had spent decades of his life simply asking himself that. Ash hadn’t been around to answer. But he was here now.

There was a pained look on Ash’s face at the question, as if it was physically hurting him to find the answer.

“You were safe forever. You would be around. That’s all I wanted. And I was happy, Eiji. Your words made me die a happy man. You had a chance to have everything. To live and flourish, without having to watch your back…”

It was heavy and Eiji knew he was crying but he held his gaze and to make sure Ash didn’t get away from him, he held his face.

“But I did not have you. So really, did I have anything at all?”

“Eiji…”

“Let me finish. I think you’ve made enough decisions for the both of us. You gave me a chance, but now I want to do the same for you…”

Ash opened his mouth and then closed it, lifting a brow before the realization dawned on him.

“Eiji, I don’t know…”

It was Eiji’s turn to huff, “Yes you do. You have a chance to fly without having your wings clipped. We can fly together and happily this time.”

Ash’s eyes went back and forth between Eiji and the door. Eiji’s face didn’t change. He wanted to do this.

And if Eiji was being honest, he could see that Ash had thought hard about it. He wanted to do this as well. A chance to start anew. Without the scars and trauma. Without all the bullshit.  And they could be together...

“I-if you’re sure…”

Eiji’s hands dropped, “I am. But we’re only doing this if you are. Or we can stay here…”

It took a second for Ash to grab his hand and lead him to the door. They both stared long and hard at it.

Ash seemed to anxious, “You’ll be there, right? You’ll be by my side?”

Eiji smiled, squeezing his hand, “Forever…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always nice, I hope you enjoyed! thanks to Ellie for beta-ing this!


End file.
